1. Field
The invention relates to temperature monitoring apparatus, and more particularly, pertains to circuits providing both coarse and fine resolution signals for temperature measurement and control.
2. State of the Art
Numerous types of equipment use electronic temperature control systems. For some apparatus such as sterilizers, autoclaves, dryers and the like, the temperature controller must be capable of control over a wide temperature range. In addition, fine temperature control and temperature indication in a narrow band about the control point is desirable. When the control point or setpoint is to be variable from cycle to cycle, means must be provided for achieving the variable control. The use of separate independent temperature measurement channels typically results in an expensive system requiring manual calibration of both channels.
The need exists for a simple, dual-range temperature monitoring circuit which is simple, inexpensive, accurate and easy to calibrate.